


Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony (Drunk!Version) [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Marvel, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Podfic, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, oh god if you're listening to this I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "My Little Pony/Avengers fusion. Pony porn, people! Any avenger!" Consider this your warning for hot pony on pony action.</p><p>RECORDED WHILE I WAS VERY DRUNK. <i>AT A PARTY.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony (Drunk!Version) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262749) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Runs 15:44. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. I apologize in advance for everything about this.

**MP3 [10.95MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Captain%20Equestria%20and%20the%20Iron%20%20Pony%20\(Drunk!Version\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [15.08MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Captain%20Equestria%20and%20the%20Iron%20Pony%20\(Drunk!Version\).m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I...okay. Normally I tl;dr all over the place in my podfic posts, but Imma just leave this one here. I think it speaks for itself -.-
> 
> WARNING: aside from my little message at the beginning, THIS THING IS COMPLETELY UNEDITED!!! In fact, I haven't even RE-LISTENED to it. But [nickelmountain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/) assured me that I should post it, so here I am. Posting it. *sigh* I'm so sorry, you guys. *hides face in shame* I hope y'all find it funny, at least.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/79683.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
